


Dating Captain America

by theRavensdesk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky teaches first grade, He still has a metal arm though, M/M, Modern AU, Steve Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRavensdesk/pseuds/theRavensdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Bucky had his Captain America fantasies in high school, but so did every other even moderately queer kid. That didn't mean he ever expected to actually get to date him. It's somehow both easier and harder than he would have expected. </p>
<p>\\\\\\</p>
<p>Steve had gotten pretty used to being alone. He never would have guessed that a chance conversation with a teacher at one of the schools Captain America visited would change all of that. It was starting to look like that seventy year time jump was going to be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Captain America

Controlling thirty overexcited six year olds was extremely difficult on the best of days; it was pretty much impossible when you were almost as excited as they were. Bucky had given up all pretenses of productivity by nine a.m., simply putting on a movie and sitting in the back of his classroom and saving his energy for the battle that getting them all down to the assembly was going to be. After the utter shitstorm that followed Shield’s collapse, Captain America started a public image campaign that mostly consisted of him visiting different schools and hospitals and smiling for cameras. Bucky was just confused as to how he had ended up at this completely mediocre school — it wasn’t one of the problem schools, but it didn’t excel either; he wondered if they had picked it out of a hat or something.

Finally, it was time to head down to the gymnasium for the assembly. After what he thought was a very inspiring speech about how Very Unhappy he would be if he had to leave the assembly because one of his first graders couldn’t behave themselves, he lined up his students and led the way down to their section.

Luckily, Captain America seemed to inspire much more obedience than anything Bucky had ever seen. He got his class settled in their row near the front and then stood against the wall, his left hand firmly in his pocket. The presentation was interesting enough -- mostly about what his favorite things about the twenty-first-century -- but Bucky’s favorite part was the question and answer period that came afterwards. Once he got away from script, Rogers sounded much less polished, and his answers seemed more honest. Bucky’s absolute favorite was when one of the kindergartners asked him why he wore “that thing” on his head; it took all of his experience as a teacher and more of his military training than he would like to admit to keep from laughing at how hard Rogers obviously had to try not to say “so someone doesn’t shoot me in the head.”

After the assembly, things were slightly more productive than before; Bucky even managed to get their spelling test done. Still, when he finally sent his kids off to lunch and got a free period he heaved a huge sigh of relief. He headed to the teachers’ lounge, desperate for a cup of shitty coffee and some peace and quiet. He loved his job, he really did, but some days the fact that he spent more time with six year olds than he did with anyone even close to his own age made him want to bang his head against something very hard.

He entered the room and stopped short, shocked to see a very attractive blonde man without his shirt on sitting at the table with his head cradled in his hands. He looked a lot like Captain America. Bucky stammered and coughed; this was not in any way how he had envisioned his day going, and he wasn’t sure if he should apologize or thank his lucky stars.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Rogers said, looking up sharply. “The principal said that I could change in here; he said that he’d put up a sign.”

Bucky felt his cheeks go red. “Ah, yes. It is very probably that he did, and I’ve just spent so much time with first graders that I’ve finally forgotten how to actually read. I’m so, so very sorry.”

“It’s alright; it’s your room anyway.” He answered with a disarming smile. “I’ll just get out of your hair.” He pulled a t-shirt over his head and started fiddling with the bad at his feet.

He shook his head, feeling oddly guilty. “You don’t have to. I just came in for some coffee; I could get you some if you like. I mean, it’s shitty coffee, but you look like you could use it.” Bucky barely kept himself from groaning at how horribly awkward he sounded; he knew that there was a reason he hadn’t been on a date in literal years -- not that he was flirting with Captain America because that would just be ridiculous.

Rogers grinned. “That sounds fantastic, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble.” He assured him, heading over to the counter and getting two mugs together. He kept his left hand in his pocket and worked one-handed. He normally didn’t try to hide it in his classroom -- kids were never as bad as adults, they usually got really excited about their teacher being a cyborg for about a week before moving on to bigger and better things; it was always the grownups who never got past the idea that he was walking around with a metal arm. He was fine up until the point when he had to carry both mugs back to the table; after hesitating for a few moments he rolled his eyes at himself and took one cup in each hand.

Rogers’ eyes flicked down to his left hand briefly, but it was only for a moment and his expression didn’t really change; although, really, if anyone was going to be unfazed by him having a metal arm, it would be the guy who was given weird super soldier juice during World War II and then woke up seventy years in the future. He hovered for a moment before deciding that if this was really happening he might as well let it and sitting down at the table as well. He watched in silence as Rogers proceeded to add a truly impressive amount of sugar to his mug.

After a few moments Rogers blushed and ducked his head sheepishly. “Sorry. Sugar was pretty hard to get when I was growing up; I still haven’t quite gotten used to being able to put it in everything yet.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky answered, hoping that his smile came across as friendly rather than hopelessly awkward. “I did the same thing when I first got discharged.”

His face lit up, looking far too excited to have something in common with a complete stranger. “Oh, you served?”

“Yeah,” he answered, wondering why he had started this conversation with a stranger, which he never, ever did. “Army. I was in the 107th.” It wasn’t a lie, exactly; he had been in the 107th, he just hadn’t stayed there -- was too good with a sniper rifle for that.

Rogers grinned. “Wow. I served a bit with them back…” He cut himself off with a click of his teeth. Bucky wondered who had told him he shouldn’t talk about how old he really was. After a beat of awkward silence, he smiled again and pushed on. “Anyway, I’m glad I remembered not to mention how great sugar is in my speech.”

“Yeah.” Bucky laughed. “I really do appreciate that. It’s hard enough as it is to convince them that caprisun and pudding cups don’t qualify as a complete meal.”

Rogers grimaced. “I can imagine.”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “I take it kids aren’t your favorite?”

He blushed, looking bashful. “Not really; they’re so loud and tiny and breakable. And sticky. It’s terrifying.”

The teacher grinned. “I know what you mean. My first day with my own classroom reminded me more of my first tour than I thought it really should.” It was more than a joke -- it had taken most of his first year to stop wanting to hit the ground every time the kids on the playground started screaming -- but it made Rogers grin, so it seemed worth it.

“Well as long as I’m not the only one.” He said happily. “You know, I don’t think I caught your name.”

He smiled, willing himself not to blush like some sort of star struck teenager. “Bucky Barnes.”

“Steve Rogers.” He answered, offering his hand for a shake. “It was really nice to meet you, but I really should be going now. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Yeah, you too.” He replied dumbly. He managed to keep himself from just laying his head down on the table until after he was alone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Three weeks had passed, and Bucky had mostly gotten over meeting his childhood hero. It was a blessedly pleasant Sunday, and he had decided to walk down to the coffee shop to get some papers graded. It was the summer session, so while each student tended to require more attention, there were less of them, so his workload averaged about the same. He had just gotten his drink and was looking for a free table, not paying nearly as much attention as he should to where he was going, and he walked into what felt like a brick wall. He managed to keep himself from falling on his ass, but his coffee wasn’t so lucky. He swore and stepped back, slipping on the spilled liquid and flailing. Strong hands caught him by the arms and held him upright. He looked up to see none other than Steve Rogers staring worriedly down at him.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Rogers said, sounding adorably concerned.

Bucky shook his head. “It was my fault; I should have been watching where I was going.”

“Still, let me buy you a new coffee.” He answered, still holding onto his arms. “What did you order?”

He hesitated before decided that if Captain America wanted to buy you a drink, you should probably just let him. “It was just a coffee.”

“Great,” he answered brightly. “You can go find a table and I’ll bring it over.”

He agreed and went over to a free table, wondering if Rogers even remembered him or if he was just this nice to everyone. He refused to think about how much he really wanted the former to be true. He forced himself not to fidget as he waited, regretting that he didn’t have anything to do with his hands. He didn’t have to wait too long, though, and when Rogers came back he sat down across from him as if it were just that easy; Bucky pretended that that didn’t make him as giddy as it really did.

Rogers smiled. “It’s Bucky, right?” We met a couple of weeks ago.”

His stomach flip flopped, but he managed to keep it under control. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you again quite so soon.” He said cheerfully. “But I’m glad I ran into you.”

He smirked. “Is that what you do on your day off? Run into first grade teachers and try to knock them over?”

“Oh you know.” He answered awkwardly, blushing heavily. “I am sorry about your coffee though.”

Bucky waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve seen more damage done by my first graders.”

“Well I guess I’ll just have to try harder next time, then.” Rogers teased. “I can’t have anyone doubting my reputation.”

He laughed, still feeling jittery and nervous, but he was a bit more relaxed. They chatted easily; Rogers let him carry the conversation with stories about teaching, prompting him when he started trailing off. Before Bucky knew it, over an hour had passed without them reaching a real lull in the conversation.

Rogers checked his watch and sighed. “I really should be going; I have to be across the city in forty-five minutes.”

“Of course.” Bucky answered. “Don’t let me keep you.”

The blonde hesitated, suddenly looking as nervous as Bucky felt (which really made no sense at all). “Um, would you… I mean… could I give you my phone number so you could call me or -- text? If that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, of course; that’d be great.” Bucky pulled out his phone and willed his fingers not to shake. Steve dictated out his number, and Bucky paid what was probably too much attention to inputting a simple phone number. When he finished he sent a quick text to Steve so that he would have his number as well. A few minutes later Bucky was alone, and he had to sit and take a deep breaths for a while before he was calm enough to get to work.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few days later Bucky was sitting on his couch after dinner, fiddling with his phone. Steve had given him his phone number, so it followed that he wanted Bucky to contact him, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. It had been so long since he had even flirted with someone, let alone flirted with any sort of actual intent, and he wasn't even sure if Steve was really flirting. He was pretty sure that unsolicited gay flirting with Captain America was frowned upon. And maybe the guy just wanted a friend; he could be lonely.

Luckily, Steve made the first move before he was able to overthink it too much. If he had thought about it before, which he obviously hadn’t, then he would have guessed that Steve would be pretty bad at texting; he would have been wrong. Steve was surprisingly easy to talk to (and Bucky refused to admit that it was much easier when he wasn’t faced with how intimidating his Steve-ness was in person). They texted every night for a week before Steve called him. Once he got past his initial surge of heart pounding, sweating palms nervousness, talking to Steve was just as easy as texting him had been. He still wasn’t sure if they were flirting or not; well, he knew that he was flirting -- he just wasn’t sure if Steve was flirting back or not.

They talked for an hour and a half without having to force the conversation at all, and as they were wrapping up the call Steve cleared his throat, suddenly sounding incredibly nervous. “I was wondering if you would want to get dinner, maybe this Friday, if you’re free?”

“Yeah.” Bucky answered, his breath catching in his throat. “That sounds great; Friday is great.” He winced at how stilted he sounded, but he managed to cut himself off before he made it even worse.

Steve let out a deep breath that sounded distinctly relieved. “Good, good.” He paused before he continued. “Just to be clear, I’m asking you out on a date, like romantically.”

He chuckled, feeling ridiculously happy. “Yeah, I got that. And, just to be clear, I said yes because I’m interested in you romantically. I’m glad you asked me out.”

“Good, I’m glad too.” He answered, sounding about as happy as Bucky felt.

They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. Bucky collapsed back against the couch cushions, completely unable to wipe the truly ridiculous smile off his face. He briefly wished that he had someone he could call to gush to. He decided that he would go to the shooting range after he got off work and see if that helped settle him down. Until then, he hoped that going through his lesson plans would be good enough.

He kept smiling all night. Steve had definitely been flirting back.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bucky wasn’t quite sure how he made it to Friday, but he was fairly certain that he had taught all of his classes properly and hadn’t lost any of his kids. He and Steve had agreed to meet at the restaurant, and Bucky managed to get there far, far too early. He didn’t want to go inside and sit by himself for nearly half an hour, so he stayed outside, walking repeatedly around the block and trying not to feel like he was lurking. Steve got there early as well, looking just as nervous as Bucky felt, which was more reassuring than it probably should have been. They went inside and were seated in a booth in the back; the lighting was dim, but it was quiet and cozy. After only a few minutes Bucky had relaxed almost completely, and he was wondering why he had been so nervous in the first place. Steve seemed much more at ease, as well. He was telling stories from when he was growing up; they were obviously edited, and he picked stories that, other than the occasional mention of prohibition, could have happened even if he had grown up at the same time Bucky did. They were still good stories, though, and Bucky could feel himself hanging off the other man’s every word.

As the evening wore on, and the pair got even more relaxed, Steve’s public persona dropped away completely. Steve was incredibly sarcastic, and his sense of humor was so dry that Bucky was sure that most people would have missed it entirely; Bucky thought that he was hilarious. He had an interesting way of seeing the world -- a strange mixture of idealism and cynicism -- and Bucky knew that he wanted to spend as much time as it took to figure out exactly how that worked.

They lingered over dessert -- their feet pressed against each other under the table. Eventually, they couldn’t put it off any longer, and they had to leave. Steve offered to walk him to the subway station, and Bucky couldn’t bring himself to say no. They walked slowly, neither of them wanting to end the evening any sooner than they had to. Bucky wanted to hold Steve’s hand, and he spent the entire walk thinking about it, but he didn’t manage to pluck up the courage before they reached their destination. They stopped in front of the opening to the subway, the awkward nervousness from before returning in full force.

Bucky cleared his throat. “I had a really good time tonight. I’m glad you asked me out.”

“I’m glad that you said yes.” Steve answered his cheeks flushing pale pink. “I had a good time too. We should do it again.”

He grinned. “Definitely. Next time, I’ll take you out. I know a couple of places I think you’d like.”

“It’s a plan.” Steve said, beaming. “I can’t wait.”

Bucky’s heart flipped, but he didn’t say anything. He just smiled, too happy to worry about how dumb he must look.

Steve didn’t say anything either, and after a few moments of hesitation, he ducked his head for a kiss. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was intentional or if he had simply missed, but his lips landed at the corner of his mouth, mostly on his cheek but there was just enough actual lip contact to make it exciting. Bucky considered trying for another kiss only this time with better aim, but Steve had turned an alarming shade of red, and he didn’t want to push his luck. They parted ways shortly after, promising to let each other know that they had gotten home safe and sound.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dating Steve was surprisingly easy. Sure, his schedule was unpredictable and it wasn’t unheard of for him to have to cancel a date at the last minute, but he more than made up for it by how pleasant he was to be around and how hard he tried to make up for missed appointments. They had met for coffee several times in the interim, but their third actual date was about a month and a half after their first. It was nothing really special -- just dinner and a movie -- but it was always nice to spend time with Steve and Bucky certainly wasn’t complaining.

The restaurant they went to after the movie let out was actually fairly close to Bucky’s apartment, so Steve walked him home when they finished eating. Steve seemed to put off an incredible amount of body heat -- Bucky wondered if it was because of the serum, although he really didn’t plan on asking -- and his hand was warm but dry in Bucky’s. They stopped in front of Bucky’s building and stood in companionable silence for a few moments. Eventually, Bucky leaned back against the brick wall, pulling Steve along with him and pressing up for a kiss. They had gotten much better at it since the near miss that had been their first kiss, but Bucky still let the blonde set the pace. Steve always kissed slow and sweet -- he would call it hesitant if he wasn’t always so damn earnest about it -- and it was absolutely incomparable to anything else in Bucky’s experience. Bucky had made very few actual attempts at a real relationships, and absolutely none since he had been discharged eight years before. Fumbling attempts that only lasted as long as his leave and almost a decade of nothing but increasingly rare one night stands had in no way prepared him for Steve Rogers. Steve was always so sincere and heartwarmingly earnest and that’s how he kissed; Bucky wouldn’t dream of trying to push him away from that and into something else.

After what seemed like an impossibly long time, Steve gradually slowed their kisses to a stop and pulled away a couple of inches. “I shouldn’t keep you out here too long. Your neighbors will think we’re up to no good.”

“You could come up if you want.” He said quietly, not giving himself enough time to second guess the offer. “I have things to drink.” He forced himself to maintain eye contact and not wince at how awkward that had sounded.

Inexplicably, Steve flushed deep, deep red. “Oh, um, are you sure?” His shoulders had hunched in and he took a step backward, which knocked Bucky out of his blissful state and made him frown.

“I mean, it’s just drinks,” he said warily, “but yeah. I like spending time with you.”

He blushed even darker, now focusing on some point over Bucky’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I… I know what traditionally happens on a third date.”

Now Bucky was blushing as well, feeling young and inexperienced like he never did anymore. “Oh, right. It can just be drinks; we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

There was a beat of silence and then Steve gave the faintest, barely there smirk; he was still blushing furiously, but now he was meeting Bucky’s eye.

“And what if I do want.”

Bucky felt like all the breath had been knocked out of his lungs.

“I’m sure we can work with that.” He promised, grinning.

Steve grinned back, looking impossibly happy. “Then I’d love to come up.”

**

Bucky’s heart was pounding far more than the two flights of stairs up to his apartment really warranted; he was just glad that he managed to keep his hand from shaking too badly, so he didn’t have any problems getting his door open. Thankfully, in what had seemed like a horribly presumptuous and optimistic move, he had cleaned before leaving that evening, so he wasn’t worried about that. His apartment was a small enough that a tour wasn’t really necessary, and he quickly led the way into the kitchen.

“I have, um, coffee and tea and… juice.” He offered nervously. “Do you see anything you like?”

Steve leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and smirking faintly. “I think I can see a couple of things I like.” His tone made it very obvious what he meant by that, and Bucky blushed again.

“I also have this peppermint hot chocolate mix. I haven’t tried it, but my sister says it’s really good.” He felt awkward and flustered, which was beyond annoying because this was the part he was supposed to be good at.

The blonde smiled kindly and seemed to take a little pity on him. “Hot chocolate sounds great, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” he answered, grateful for an actual task as he started getting their drinks ready.

Steve poked around a bit, looking at the different types of tea that were all lined up on the counter.

“Do you drink a lot of tea?” He asked, managing to sound non-judgmental.

Bucky shrugged. “I was stationed at the embassy in London just long enough to pick up the habit; I had a local girlfriend who made it her mission to get me to like it. My father has declared me a disgrace to the family name.” Of course, his father thought that he was a disgrace for far more than his appreciation of tea, but that really wasn’t the point just now.

“You were stationed in London?” Steve asked, sounding inordinately excited about that. “How long were you there?”

He shrugged. “Just a couple of months. They didn’t want to actually give me leave, but I needed a break after a rough couple of missions.” That was a more honest answer than he normally gave and he quickly kept talking to keep him from asking any more detailed questions. “I was there over the summer, though, which involved a lot of ill-advised drinking on the Fourth of July, which ended up in like five different fist fights.”

He laughed. “We were in London for the Fourth once too. By the end of the night Falsworth and Dernier had threatened to shoot us about ten times. And I didn’t even have the excuse of being drunk.”

Bucky laughed, mixing their hot chocolate in mugs. “I’ve always thought that Americans just shouldn’t be allowed in England for about two weeks surrounding that holiday; we all just spontaneously turn into assholes.”

“Spontaneously, sure.” Steve quipped, following him into the living room.

He rolled his eyes. “Funny. I did have a question for you, though.”

“Yeah, what do you want to know?” He asked, settling next to his companion on the couch.

He got comfortable and slung his arm over the back of the sofa, his fingers brushing against Steve’s shoulder. “Is your birthday really July fourth? No offense, but that always seemed kind of contrived to me.”

“Oh,” He said quietly, his ears turning pink. “Yeah, that’s really my birthday. My Ma always said that it was practically proof on its own that I was really a citizen.” He paused and then explained. “She was Irish, and she had only been in the States about a year when I was born; people were always a bit suspicious.”

He hummed, dropping his hand down to actually rest fully on his shoulder. “It’s kind of like fate, you know. I mean, I was named after one of the presidents that no one ever remembers, and that kind of makes sense with what I ended up doing with my life.”

“Teaching first grade?” He asked, frowning.

Bucky shook his head. “Before that. I was a sniper; special ops.”

Now Steve hummed, thinking for a moment before answering. “I don’t think I believe in fate. Sometimes things just happen and we have to play the cards we’re dealt, but we can play them. Destiny can go fuck itself.”

“Fair enough.” Bucky replied, grinning. “That probably makes more sense, anyways. Trying to follow my destiny has never done me any favors; I’m much happier teaching than I was as a soldier.”

Steve grinned back. “Yeah, I’ve never been very good at doing what I’m supposed to.” He hesitated, scanning Bucky’s face for a moment before taking their mugs and setting them on the coffee table. He surged back up for a kiss; it was as soft and earnest as ever, but it was so much more urgent than usual.

Bucky gasped and clutched at his shoulders, kissing back as fervently as he could. Up until this point, Bucky had been letting Steve set the pace for everything they did, but now he couldn’t help but take over. He cupped Steve’s jaw in one hand, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, and slowed down their kiss, making it deep and dirty like they hadn’t kissed before. Steve made a broken sound in the back of his throat and melted into Bucky, seemingly more than happy to let him take the lead. Concentrating so that he didn’t break their kiss, Bucky pushed him against the back of the couch and climbed into his lap, pressing against him as much as he could without disrupting their kiss. Steve made another of those small, utterly fantastic noises, and Bucky had to clamp his left hand around a sofa cushion so that he wouldn’t grab Steve with it: most people weren’t really crazy about being fondled by a weird metal hand, and the last thing in the world that he wanted to do just then was kill the mood. Bucky groaned when Steve grabbed his hips and used his grip to pull him even closer.

“God Bucky,” he gasped, clenching and unclenching his hands rhythmically. “I want… I want…” He trailed off apparently unable to finish his thoughts.

Bucky groaned again, grinding his hips down. “Anything you want. Anything. Steve, just tell me what you want.”

“I want to suck you,” he answered breathlessly. “Please Bucky, let me suck you. It’ll be so good, I promise. Please.”

He gasped, squeezing his eyes tightly to try and make actual words come out of his mouth. “God Steve…”

“I bet you taste so good,” he said, kissing him again. “I want to taste you; please Buck, let me taste. I’m good at it too. I promise you’ll like it.” He sucked hard right behind Bucky’s ear and then continued, his lips moving against his skin. “Come on Bucky, please say yes.”

Bucky nodded stupidly, still gasping. “Yes, fuck Steve, please.”

Steve groaned and kissed him again, hard and desperate. He slid his hands down to grasp at his thighs, taking the time to grope him as he did. Then, in a show of strength that was definitely a turn on, he lifted Bucky up and flipped them. Bucky ended up flat on his back, laying length wise on the sofa with Steve pressed between his legs. Bucky clutched at him, unthinkingly slipping his left hand up the back of Steve’s shirt as he tried to press him even closer.

Steve gasped and flinched, his whole body shuddering and not in a good way.

Bucky swore and yanked his hand away. “Sorry; shit; I’m sorry.” He almost offered to take the damn thing off completely, but he stopped himself just in time -- most people were even more freaked out by him only having one arm than they were about his second arm being metal.

“Hey, don’t be sorry,” Steve said, looking down at him with kind eyes. “It was just cold is all; startled me. Please don’t stop.”

He looked up at him warily. “It’s fine, Steve. You don’t have to put up with it for my sake.”

“Oh don’t worry,” He answered, leering. “It’s completely selfish on my part. I just want to be touching as much of you as I possibly can.”

Bucky blinked a few times before carefully sliding his hand back under his shirt, watching his face intently. Steve just smiled happily and leaned down to kiss him again, seemingly completely unbothered by the metal hand pressing against his back.

Steve hummed happily and rocked their hips together until Bucky was groaning again and was unable to worry about anything other than not coming embarrassingly early. Eventually, the blonde started moving down, kissing his neck and then shoving up his shirt to get at his stomach while he fumbled with undoing his jeans. Bucky gasped and shuddered when Steve finally got his hand on his cock. He took a minute to squeeze and fondle him before jerking Bucky’s pants down his thighs and scooting down so that his face was level with his partner’s groin.

Steve huffed and grinned up at Bucky. “I’m a little out of practice, so you’ll have to bear with me for a bit. I’m sure I’ll pick it up again pretty quick.”

“Like riding a bike.” Bucky agreed, cutting himself off with a cry when Steve took the head of his prick into his mouth.

After a few minutes of fumbling stops and starts, Steve started blowing him in earnest, and Bucky felt as if his entire brain had gone offline. He gasped and moaned and barely had the presence of mind to force himself to keep his hips still. Steve took his hand, placing it on the back of his head. Bucky groaned and brushed his fingers through his hair, trying desperately to be gentle. Next, Steve reached for Bucky’s left hand, holding it when his partner resisted letting it be placed next to his right.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Bucky said, worried about the unnatural strength in his metal hand.

Steve gave him a distinctly unimpressed look, but he didn’t argue because his mouth was too full. After a little bit of a stalemate, Bucky gave in, if only because he wanted Steve to stop staring at him like he was an idiot and get back to sucking him off.

“That really isn't fair.” He muttered, cupping the back of his head. “You’re going to win every argument you start with my dick in your mouth.”

Steve just chuckled, making him moan, and pulled back so he could twirl his tongue around the head of his prick. Bucky stopped arguing, unable to focus on anything other than keeping his hips still and not shooting off in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Steve hadn’t been lying -- he was very good. He didn’t seem to have any gag reflex to speak of, and he was endearingly enthusiastic without losing his technique. All too soon, Bucky was pushing at his shoulders in warning, but Steve stayed where he was, taking his cock all the way into the back of his throat and swallowing.

When he was finished, Steve pulled off slowly, grinning down at his friend. “Feeling alright there buck?” His voice was rough and gravelly, which made Bucky groan.

“Five seconds,” He promised with a dopey grin. “Then I’ll take care of you.”

He chuckled, petting softly at Bucky’s stomach where it wasn’t covered by his shirt. “Take your time. I’m not in any hurry.”

It was a bit more than five seconds, but before too long Bucky pulled himself together and focused on his partner again. Steve was still kneeling between his legs, staring down at him fondly. One hand was still resting on Bucky’s abdomen, but the other was pressing and groping at his own crotch; his jeans were still fastened, and it looked like it had to be painful. Bucky groaned and reached for him, pulling him down on top of him.

“Come here.” He whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

Steve let himself be pulled into a kiss, laying on top of the other man at Bucky’s insistence. Bucky slipped his thigh between his legs, and Steve thrust against it, whimpering softly into their kiss. They continued like that for several long minutes -- Steve thrusting and twitching and making the most amazing choked off noises. Eventually, Steve reached the point where that was no longer an enjoyable level of teasing, and he started whining.

Bucky flipped them over, pushing Steve into the cushions. He cupped him through his pants, tracing the outline of his cock and letting Steve thrust up against him. The sounds Steve was making got even better, and when he finally undid Steve’s trousers and got his hand inside, the blonde groaned loudly, tipping his head back and arching up. Bucky teased him for just a little longer, wanting to see if he would say anything, but Steve didn’t; he bit his lips to keep quiet, whining a bit when Bucky kept his touch light. Bucky took that as the request it was, and he drew Steve’s cock out into the open so that he could start jerking him off more effectively.

“God you’re gorgeous.” He murmured, not wanting to look away from the man beneath him even long enough to blink. “I could watch you like this all night.”

Steve groaned and reached up to wrap one giant hand around the back of his neck. “Please, Buck, please; I need to come.”

“Then come, baby.” Bucky answered, embarrassed by the pet name slipping out, but not embarrassed enough to stop. “Come on baby, it’ll feel so nice, I promise. Just let go.”

Steve came gasping, arching up so strongly that he almost rocked Bucky off the couch. Bucky couldn’t decide whether he wanted to focus on the other man’s cock or his amazingly expressive face. When Steve finished he collapsed bonelessly against the sofa, smiling lazily up at his boyfriend.

“Should have taken off your shirt.” Bucky said, sounding awkward even to his own ears. He hovered uselessly, wanting to lay down with Steve and be held, but he was unsure of whether or not the other man would appreciate that.

Steve shrugged. “If you wanted to get my clothes off, all you had to do was ask. Really Bucky, I’m not shy.” He wiggled a bit, working to get his shirt off without sitting up fully. He grimaced a bit as he used it to wipe away the rest of the mess on his skin before dropping it over the side of the couch.

He looked so satisfied that Bucky couldn’t keep himself from leaning down and kissing him. Steve wrapped him arms around his back and held him there even after they broke their kiss; Bucky felt the last of his uneasiness melt away, and he laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t know about you,” Bucky said quietly, “but it’s been way too long since I did that.”

Steve chuckled, pressing his hand against the small of his back. “Yeah? How long is too long?”

“Three and a half years.” He answered with a shrug, trying to force himself not to feel self-conscious about that.

The other man laughed, kissing the top of his head to take the sting out of it. “Jesus, Buck. That might actually be longer than me.”

Bucky propped himself up on one arm so he could look at his face while they talked. “Oh yeah? And how long has your dry spell been?”

“About the same, actually,” he replied with a grin. “I’ve been a bit busy, you know?”

He raised his eyebrows teasingly. “What? You didn’t want to take advantage of the sexual decadence of the twenty-first century?”

“It hasn’t been too high on my priority list.’ he replied dryly. And anyway, it’s kind of hard to find someone I don’t work with and who won’t turn me into the tabloids.”

“Yes, well, their loss; they obviously don’t know how good your blowjobs are.” Bucky joked, unsure of how to really respond to the trust Steve was giving him.

Steve laughed, his expression relaxed and happy. “Well, their loss is your gain, right.”

“Lucky me.” He answered, sounding somewhere between joking and far too sincere.

They fell silent for a few minutes, still pressed tightly together on the couch and showing no sign of wanting to move. Bucky listened to Steve’s heartbeat, steady and strong, and closed his eyes, feeling more at ease in the presence of someone else than he had in he didn’t know how long.

After a few minutes Steve hummed thoughtfully. “Actually, if you want to count phone sex, then it hasn’t been nearly so long.”

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up to catch the adorable blush on his companion’s cheeks. “Have you been having a lot of phone sex lately? Should I be jealous?”

He gave him a distinctly unimpressed look. “I only did it once, a couple of months after I woke up. I was having trouble sleeping, and it was late one night and I got to thinking that if I could just get off, I could fall asleep. But I… I couldn’t relax enough to actually, you know, get off. So I called one of those phone numbers in those late night ads. It was actually the first thing I ever paid for with the credit card Tony had given me.”

“That’s fantastic!” Bucky exclaimed, fighting not to laugh outright. “Seriously Steve, we have to count that. I’ve never even known somebody who actually called one of those. Was it any good?”

The other man’s face was beet red, but, other than that, he didn’t look uncomfortable enough for Bucky to feel bad about pushing him. “It was kind of awkward, but effective; not good enough to repeat though.

“Expensive too,” He agreed amicably. “And there are certainly easier ways to help get yourself off. And a lot of porn is free, so that’s always a point in its favor.”

Impossibly, he turned an even darker shade of red. “Oh, um, I don’t really…” he trailed off, looking absolutely mortified.

“Porn not really your thing?” He asked gently, wanting to ease his embarrassment.

Steve shrugged, not making eye contact. “Porn is fine. I mean, it’s not like it wasn’t around when I was growing up, and I was in the army. I just don’t really get the current stuff.”

“How do you mean?” He asked, brushing his thumb soothingly against Steve’s stomach.

He shrugged, still looking over his companion’s shoulder. “It just seems so harsh. I don’t know why people seem to think that sex needs to be so… mean.” He sounded confused and embarrassed in a way that tugged on Bucky’s heart.

“It sounds like you’ve just seen bad porn.” He replied, trying to sound cheerful. “There’s better stuff out there.”

Steve smirked, finally making eye contact. “Yeah? Are you gonna show it to me?” He looked positively coy, and it made Bucky grin, kissing him and promising to be back quickly.

 

When Bucky returned, Steve was sitting up on the sofa; he had done up his jeans again, which was a shame, but he was still shirtless, which pretty much made up for the pants thing. Bucky settled next to him, booting up his laptop with a grin. He tried not to feel too self-conscious as he opened up his porn folder; it helped that Steve seemed so genuinely interested, even if he never quite managed to stop blushing. Bucky, for his part, spent most of the conversation trying to suppress the giddy hysteria that came with the fact that he was sitting on his couch and introducing Captain America to queer indie porn; his father would be appalled, which, honestly, made it just that little bit better.

Half an hour later, Steve was flushed for a much more pleasant reason. Bucky was almost giggling, definitely paying more attention to his companion than to what was happening on the screen. He felt almost drunk on endorphins and pure giddy happiness, which was really the only way he could explain what he did next. He had absolutely no idea why Steve reacted the way he did, other than he was even more of a smart-ass than Bucky had suspected.

“Hold on,” Bucky said, tilting the screen so Steve couldn’t peek. “You’ve gotta see this.”

The blonde chuckled, looking amused at Bucky’s attempt at stealth. “Yeah? Am I gonna like it?”

Bucky just shrugged, not even bothering to fight back his smirk. After a few minutes he was sure that he had found a good link, and he turned the computer back to his companion, pressing play before he could rethink his decision. Steve stared in something akin to horror for a few long moments before throwing his head back and laughing.

“Why does this exist?” He asked, still watching the screen with something like morbid fascination.

He shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. But they have parody porn for lots of things.”

“But this just doesn’t make sense.” Steve said, sounding like he was about to start laughing again. “If I was going to fuck one of my teammates, it wouldn’t be Tony. And I certainly wouldn’t do anything if he was wearing the damn suit; Stark’s ego doesn’t need that kind of boost.”

Bucky chuckled, tilting his head to try and get a better grasp of what was happening on screen. “I just want to know how people decide which Avengers to couple up — see? That doesn’t even look comfortable; why would you do that?”

“Variety, I guess,” Steve replied, sounding mildly confused. “Or maybe just to prove that you could. I mean, if you had as much sex as those actors, then I bet the regular stuff would get pretty boring. And maybe they pull names out of a hat or something.”

“Well, it kind of makes sense that they’d pick Stark,” Bucky said thoughtfully. “A couple of years ago a sex tape he made got leaked. I haven’t seen it, but I’ve been told that it’s very impressive. Maybe that’s where these guys got their inspiration.”

Steve’s face lit up before he managed to school his expression into something approaching solemn. “It would be a horrible invasion of privacy if we were to look that up.”

“Most probably.” He agreed, forcing himself to keep a straight face.

There was a few beats of silence before they both burst out laughing. They leaned against each other and giggled helplessly, the overdone moans and background music only adding to the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

“Okay, this is just getting silly.” Steve said after a bit, reaching for the laptop in order to stop the video. He kept the computer, clicking and typing with a force that was almost worrying.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, not quite wanting to look over his shoulder.

“Sending an email.” He answered, angling the screen so Bucky could more easily see.

Bucky gaped, feeling a rising sense of hysteria. “Are you sending Captain America and Iron Man parody porn to Tony Stark?”

“Yes, yes I am.” He replied, grinning. “He has it coming, I promise. This morning he tried to teach me how to use email in the most patronizing way he possibly could, and I want to see if I can convince him that I accidentally sent him porn without realizing what it is.”

He frowned. “What are the odds of that actually working?”

“Never underestimate Tony’s desire to pretend that sex was invented in the sixties. Besides,” he continued easily, “a couple of months ago he bought me an Iron Man themed dildo, so he definitely has this coming.”

“Do you still have it?” He asked curiously, lighting up at Steve’s telling silence. “Do you use the Iron Man themed dildo that Tony Stark gave you?”

Steve shrugged, his cheeks flushing even as his voice was steady and confident. “A free dildo is a free dildo; I ain’t gonna turn my nose up at that.”

Bucky laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed long and slow, pressing tightly next to each other. Steve slid his hand gently into Bucky’s hair, rubbing his fingertips against his scalp in a way that made his spine melt. They were still kissing several minutes later when Steve’s phone starting buzzing insistently. Steve smirked and pulled it out of his pocket, flashing the screen at Bucky so he could see that it was Stark who was calling. He motioned for Bucky to stay quiet and then answered the call, putting it on speaker phone. He barely got out a greeting before Stark was yelling.

“What the hell Rogers!” Tony shrieked. “Why would you send me this? Where did you even find this?”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, his eyes widening as he faked a remarkably sincere sounding tone of innocence. “You said that I should practice sending this electronic-mail. Did I do it wrong?”

Stark sighed heavily. “No, you sent it just fine; it’s more the content I’m concerned about.”

“How do you mean?” He asked, feigning adorable confusion. “I thought I explained it all in my letter. I wanted to ask if Pepper had seen this.” Tony made a choking noise and Bucky had to cover his mouth in order to keep silent. “I mean, she’s the one who handles our public relations, right? I couldn’t really get the video to play, but if there’s something about us in the news, then we should know about it for the good of the team, right?”

“For the good of the team.” He parroted back dumbly. “Wait, you didn’t actually watch the video you sent me?”

“Well, no…” Steve replied, sounding appropriately embarrassed. “I tried, but I must be doing it wrong because every time I clicked on something it took me somewhere… inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate how?” He pressed eagerly.

“Oh, you know,” He said hesitantly, lowering his voice to a whisper before continuing. “Sex things.”

“Sex things?” He replied, choking on his laughter. “Man Cap, you just made my night. Hell, you just made my week. Now, I’ll let you get back to saving puppies or getting cats out of trees or whatever it is you do on your night off.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow morning for training,” Steve said, finally letting his smile slip into his voice.

Stark scoffed and hung up without saying anything else.

“Oh god.” Bucky wheezed. “I can’t believe he bought that.”

Steve grinned, wide and mischievous. “But I’m Captain America. I don’t know how to lie.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly. Steve grabbed his wrist before he could return to his side of the couch and used it to pull him close enough that it only seemed logical for Bucky to swing his leg over and settle across his thighs. They kissed again, and this time Bucky was able to really revel in being able to run his hands over Steve’s bare skin.

Eventually, after Bucky was beginning to feel a little light headed from the lack of regular breathing, he pulled back and smirked. “Are you sure I’m not keeping you out too late? I wouldn’t want to stop you from reaching your quota for rescuing small animals.”

Steve glared, the effect ruined by the blush on his cheeks. “Very funny. If I’m boring you, then I can leave; there’s no need to be sneaky about it.”

“Ah yes,” he answered, pressing even closer and rocking their hips against each other. “I’m horribly bored. I might as well be watching paint dry.”

He smirked, slipping his hands under Bucky’s shirt to clutch at his back. “Well, in that case don’t let me keep you.”

“I think I could stand your company for just a little longer.” He quipped, leaning in for another heated kiss.

Steve groaned and pulled him even closer. He was clutching at Bucky’s back and hips, gripping tight enough to leave bruises. Bucky gasped into his mouth, thrilling at the thought that he would be able to see evidence of what they had done for days. Then Steve started pushing up his shirt, obviously wanting to take it off of him, and Bucky tensed, reaching down on reflex and grabbing his wrist to stop him.

“Buck?” He asked, looking confused.

Bucky sighed, feeling suddenly sheepish. “It’s just… there’s a lot of scaring; it’s not pretty. And the joint looks disturbing.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Steve said, rubbing his sides comfortingly. “But I promise that I want to see you. The only problem that I have with scars is that they mean you’ve been hurt; I can’t imagine looking at you and not thinking you were hot as hell.”

He hesitated, but Steve sounded so incredibly sincere. And, really, it wasn’t like he was a civilian who didn’t know what he was asking for. So he took a deep breath and lifted his shirt over his head. Still, he couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Steve’s eyes, so he stared over his shoulder, trying to look like he wasn’t completely checking out. Steve reached up and lightly rubbed at the place where metal met skin; Bucky flinched, somehow surprised at the contact even though he had been expecting it.

“Sorry,” Steve murmured, snatching his hand back. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bucky shook his head, finally able to look at him again. “You won’t. I’m just not used to anyone touching me there; there’s not a whole lot of sensation, though.”

Steve smiled, bright and warm, before leaning in to kiss at his shoulder, open mouthed and wet. He kissed and licked over the scar tissue, sucking every now and then. He ran his tongue along the seam where his prosthetic met flesh, making Bucky shiver and moan. Steve smiled against his skin and began to kiss across his shoulder to his neck. He paused, scraping his teeth against his pulse point, making Bucky curse and clutch at the back of Steve’s neck.

“Can I?” Steve asked, his voice just as ragged and breathless as Bucky’s. “Please Buck, can I?”

His mouth was resting low enough that any mark he made would be hidden under his shirt collar, so Bucky nodded, clearing his throat in order to speak through his anticipation. “Yeah, yes, please.”

Steve hummed and then latched on, sucking hard enough to be just shy of actual pain. Bucky moaned, threading his fingers through Steve’s hair, clenching his fist and pulling harder than he really intended to. Steve didn’t seem to mind, though; he just moaned and sucked a little harder. Eventually Steve pulled off, placing one last kiss to the now bruised skin before leaning back and meeting Bucky’s eye again. His cheeks were flushed, making his amazingly blue eyes look even brighter, and his lips were red and spit slick, slightly swollen from all the work they had had that evening. It was a good look for him. Very good. Bucky couldn’t keep himself from reaching out and brushing his human fingers against his lips. Steve darted his tongue out to lick at them, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“Jesus Steve.” Bucky whispered, letting out a long, shaky breath.

He smirked, his lips brushing his fingers when he spoke. “You’re gorgeous.” He paused, giving Bucky time to squirm at the compliment before continuing. “Will you let me take you to bed?”

Bucky nodded and pressed in for a kiss, unable to think of anything to say that didn’t sound stupid even in his head.

Steve pulled back; kissing at Bucky’s neck again. “I want you to fuck me. Please, Bucky, will you fuck me?”

“God Steve.” He breathed. “Yes, yes. Whatever you want.” He kissed him again, hot and desperate, before stumbling to his feet. He led Steve across his apartment by the hand.

Bucky lost track of things a bit after they got into his bedroom. Soon, though, they were laying naked on his bed, pressed together with so much bare skin that it made him dizzy. Eventually, Bucky managed to clear his head enough to come up with a clear if painfully simple plan of action. Granted, the plan mostly involved locating the lube and condoms that he knew he had stashed somewhere in his bedside table. It probably should have been embarrassing how much easier it was to find the lube than the condoms, but he was too busy panicking that they weren’t where he thought they had been to worry about anything so subtle as embarrassment. He found them though, squashed into the back of a drawer, and, after checking that they weren't past their expiration date, he flopped onto his back with a sigh of relief. Steve, who had propped himself up on one elbow to watch him, laughed, his expression teasing.

“Shut up.” Bucky quipped, trying, and failing, to sound stern and gruff. “I didn’t plan for this.”

Steve smirked. “You’re not very optimistic, are you Buck?”

“It seemed kind of presumptuous to get my hopes up.” He admitted, shrugging. “Besides, I’m more than happy to just date for a while.”

Now he grinned. “Aww Bucky, you’re such a gentleman.”

“Well one of us has to be, apparently.” He answered archly, ruining the effect by turning and pressing closer. He gripped Steve by the thigh and pulled his leg up over his hip. He fumbled with the lube but finally got enough on his fingers that he was sure it wouldn’t hurt his partner.

“Are you ready?” He asked, pressing lightly.

Steve nodded, gasping when one finger pressed in. Bucky took his time opening him up, waiting until Steve was shaking and moaning before adding each finger. The angle was somewhat odd, laying on their sides as they were, but Bucky was willing to put up with it because of how close it let them be. Steve kissed him desperately, gripping tightly at his back and shoulders. Bucky had three fingers in him, pressing and rubbing at his prostate, when Steve came, crying out as Bucky eased him through it, fucking his mouth with his tongue even as he held his fingers still.

“Feel good?” Bucky asked cheekily, gently pulling his fingers out and rubbing soothingly at his hip.

Steve gave him a dopey grin, still gasping. “Very.” And how could Bucky not kiss him after that, soft and sweet and almost chaste. With Steve trembling in his arms, still clinging tightly, Bucky couldn’t even be disappointed that things were over so soon.

“Don’t stop yet,” Steve said once he had caught his breath a bit. “C’mon Buck, fuck me; I’m ready.”

Bucky hesitated even as his heartrate spiked. “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

He nodded, avoiding eye contact. “I want it; I can still go again.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but he could see how embarrassed his partner was, so he kept quiet. Instead of saying anything, he just nudged Steve onto his back and moved to kneel between his legs. He took a deep breath to steady his shaking hands before rolling a condom on, grateful that he managed it on the first try, and slicking himself up. He paused for just a moment and then thrust three fingers back in, fucking him roughly, mostly as a tease, but also to make sure that he was loosened enough that it wouldn’t hurt him. He watched hungrily when Steve arched his back and moaned, his cock still hard and twitching. He was flushed and sweaty; his stomach was smeared with come; his lips were red and swollen, and his pupils were blown wide. He was gorgeous, and Bucky couldn’t help but stare, finger-fucking him almost unthinkingly.

Steve writhed, his groans breaking off into those little desperate noises that went straight to Bucky’s cock. He looked like he was about to start begging, and as hot as that idea was, it wasn’t really how Bucky wanted their first time to go. So he pulled his fingers free again and shuffled forward awkwardly to nudge at his entrance. He pushed in slowly, watching his partner’s face closely for any sign of discomfort; none came. Once he was fully seated he paused, breathing heavily. Steve wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. As soon as he was sure that he wasn’t going to come if he so much a twitched, Bucky braced his hands on the bed by his partner’s shoulders and started thrusting, moaning at how good it felt.

Steve had one hand clenched tightly in the sheets and was using the other to hold on to Bucky’s left bicep, gripping tighter than any normal human would be able to. It felt more amazing than someone touching his arm had any right to, but Bucky could feel it, really feel it, in a way that he didn’t really feel anything anymore. Bucky made a particularly effective thrust and Steve gasped, instinctively tightening his hold on the other man’s arm; a groan tore its way out of Bucky’s throat, sounding broken and almost pained.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Steve gasped, tearing his hand away from the brunet like he had been burned.

Bucky shook his head, barely able to catch his breath enough to speak. “No, don’t. It’s good.”

“You like it?” He asked, his forehead wrinkled in a frown, reaching up to place his hand gently back on his arm.

He nodded desperately, his thrusts slowing but not stopping. “I can feel it.” It wasn’t really the answer to the question he was asked, but it seemed to be good enough for Steve, who went back to gripping just as hard as he was before. Bucky moaned and couldn’t stop the way his hips stuttered, thrusting harder than he had really intended. Not that Steve seemed to mind, judging by how loud he groaned.

“I’m not going to last.” Bucky warned a few minutes later, panting heavily. Steve just moaned and reached down to start jerking himself off, arching up to meet each of his partner’s thrusts.

Surprisingly, it was Steve who came first, pulling Bucky down into a frantic kiss as he groaned and spurted between them. It wasn’t possible for Bucky to last much longer after that. After, he collapsed on the mattress beside the blond, trying to catch his break before he had to get up and deal with practical things like cleanup and water. A few moments later, Steve rolls over to rest his head on Bucky’s chest and he decides that anything else can wait for as long as it takes for them to ride out the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not really sure what this is, but I've been working on this for a while and I've finally got something worth posting. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me over on [tumblr](www.theravensdesk.tumblr.com)


End file.
